Nazarick's Groundskeeper
by BigDez
Summary: Nazarick's first human guardian and how he came to be. Now taking bets on which floor guardian kills him first. Rated M for language, violence, and human sized roaches that love torture
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Overlord, so please don't sue me so close to Christmas.**

 **Rude Awakening**

Somedays I wonder if I was a terrible person in a past life, scratch that, I wonder that a LOT of the time. My entire body itched, I smelled like outside, and I was hungry enough to eat a horse (A literal horse, I'd close my eyes and imagine steak if I had to, social customs be damned). As I walked through the foliage trying to not get slapped by the branches I had to pull away from my face, I tried to think happy thoughts.

' _You've still got your health.'_ I chuckled to myself, wondering if it was a curse that the ridiculous amounts of junk I ate hadn't mercifully killed me yet. No, it was almost like I had to die some kind of painful death, which brought everything full circle back to my divine punishment. I'm not sure exactly how I ended up in the woods, or why whatever had been eating the dead animal corpses near me didn't consume me as well, but basics in nature state that dead bodies bring parasites. I just didn't expect them to be so damn big, luckily I woke up in time to see what had to be some horrible amalgamation between a flying maggot and a botfly injecting large lumps of, _something_ , into the carcass of a deer a few feet away. Now I had enough common sense to know not to stick around and risk being a human incubator, but it didn't do me much good when I was lost and clearly not in a world I was accustomed with. That much I was certain of, I had been picked up and dropped off like an unwanted step child. I felt like a hangover had a hangover, and then it came over and used my brain as a punching bag.

I ran a hand through my rough, nappy hair. ' _Wherever I'm heading I hope they have combs.'_ Aside from my rough appearance I did seem to still be in good physical condition, though I wasn't surprised. It was always the same, same age, same body, same general location in a forest near a town. Trying to remember details before the forest was near impossible though some dregs of a memory did find a way to slip through the cracks. I remembered a big purple man, orange jumpsuits that made my head hurt, idiots fighting over headbands….. King Arthur? No that wasn't right, or was it? What would help me was this lance I carried, when I realized I had it in my possession I gave a small thanks to whoever or whatever may be listening for giving me a way to hunt or defend myself. After walking a bit more ways, a clearing was finally present, allowing the sun to fully embrace me in it's warmth. Only one sight was better than the sun shining overhead, and that was the grand city of stone and brick that stood before me, it was then that it finally hit me.

' _Shit I'm in the dark ages, pleeeaasse let this world have toilet paper.'_

Approaching the gates to the walled city, I was met by two guards, both giving me a once over.

"Are you a beggar or something?" One asked, he had red hair and looked to be in his mid twenties, a bit on the small side.

"Look at that spear, he's no beggar. Those aren't adventurer clothes though, who'd you steal that from?" The other was a giant of a man who hid a majority of himself, face included, by heavily plated armor.

I took the lance from it's holdings on my back, it was the first time I myself had gotten a proper look at it so I didn't mind giving them a peak as well. The pole was made from a vibrant, strong red wood, with the section that my hand rested on having a gold plating over it. 5 Gems adorned the bottom of it, and a red cloth was tied right below the blade, which itself was comprised of three daggers spread across like playing cards. Fighting the guards was obviously out of the question considering my need for supplies…. I guess I can play nice, plus the whole first impressions thing.

' _They talked about adventurers,and this is quite an old school kind of city, I can pull something out of my butt.'_

"I doubt you would have heard of me, my name is Dalvir Mynthist, this is my trusty lance Solace. I prefer to stay away from attention and as such spend most of my time in isolation, my appearance is the byproduct of my minimalist lifestyle as I believe that if one is mentally and spiritually fulfilled, the physical is close to comical. Though food is physical, which is why I am here today." I watched as the two guards took in my appearance once more while I tried my best to look humbly heroic. After a few more seconds of awkward silence, they let me pass.

I gave them a nod of thanks, "Oh, by the way could you point me in the direction of an inn." They directed me down a street to my left. "Much appreciated gentlemen."

With that I was on my way, making sure to take in the scenery along my way. People walked along the cobblestone streets, and all of the buildings showed the handiwork of hard working men and women, it was….quaint.

' _Money!'_ The thought hadn't crossed my mind until now, but my pockets felt notably empty, emptier than my stomach. There was a golden pendant around my neck with a jewel that looked pretty valuable, but it literally would not budge off my neck. While I was making my way along, digging through any openings in my slacks and wool shirt, I ran face first into a wall of iron.

"Are you all right?" A knight clad in black armor stood over me, a beautiful young woman at his side.

"Oh yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was walking. Hey do you know what a fresh city face can do to make a little scratch in this town? Hopefully some work that pays up front so I won't have to boil my shoes for lunch." I laughed, scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

The black knight pulled out a small bag, and from it pulled out 15 pieces of what appeared to be bronze, and 5 of silver. "Here this should be enough to get you a room and something to eat. Say, that's a fine looking weapon you have there, do you mind me asking where you acquired it?"

"Wow, thank you really, Dalvir Mynthist is in your debt, and I always repay what I owe. As for Solace, I pulled it from a rather reluctant undead corpse." I decided to use something recent, this time being the undead attack mentioned by the guards, as my excuse.

"I see." I was started to feel uncomfortable, the way he studied me was different than the guards, it was like he was inspecting something for its value, and his female companion was even worse. Now I have felt a woman's scorn before, but the way she looked at me, like the way one looks at an any that walks across their path, it unnerved me and left me slightly offended. "I am Momon, and this is Nabe, consider nothing of the coin. If you need work, the adventurer's guild can always have need for you if you know how to use that weapon. You'll need 5 silver and 5 copper to get in."

I bowed in respect at his hospitality and went on my way, but I swear I could still feel his gaze on me as I left. The first thing on my list was food so I stopped at the first vendor that sold meat and bought a couple piece of dried meat, after that I spent the rest of the copper I was given on new clothes. No it wasn't what Momon had given it to me for, but if I was to make a living as an adventurer I would have to look the part, so I bought what looked like the best looking leather chest armor I could find that was in my budget, then I bought leather shorts to match. Of course my outfit looked like I spent 8 bronze pieces on it, but I had my spear to make up for what my armor lacked in flash. Next on my list was this adventurer's guild I was told about, they started me out as a bronze, which I guessed made sense, no reason to let newbies go out and get themselves killed trying to tackle tasks to big. Apparently adventurers were people who took on dangerous jobs unfit for normal people, most of which implied some form of threat from monsters.

' _Like that winged monstrosity I saw when I woke up.'_ I thought as I stood in front of the clerk to the guild.

"So would you like to sign up for something? A large group of adventurers usually go out and kill any monsters that come out from the treeline just beyond the city walls." She explained after the results of my literacy test came back positive and I paid the entry fee. To think they made you pay to make money, the nerve of these people.

It didn't seem like I had much choice, though that changed very quickly.

"Hey! Hey you with the fancy spear, over here!" I turned to see where the voice came from, it came from a table across the room where four people were seated. As I walked over to them, I could make out 3 women and a man, and from their gear and platinum dog tags, they must've been at the very least competent adventurers .

I finally made it to the table, where one of them, a blonde woman, motioned for me to sit down. I took up a chair at the table and introduced myself to the group. "Hi I'm-"

"We heard you when you were talking to the clerk, your voice travels." The blonde sitting across from me interjected, making me instantly curse my baritones. "My name is Olivia."

"...and I'm Edelfet, please just call me Ed." I looked to the man sitting next to Olivia, he was a tall guy, blond hair, his blue eyes looked on lazily to his teammate to my right.

She was a redhead, way shorter than everyone else, though she definitely had to be the group warrior if he had to guess. Her green eyes were like steel and never wavered. "Regina, and that's Breine." Breine sat to my left, she had grey hair that matched her eyes. Long robe, book stacks, big hat, she must be their mage.

Olivia leaned forward, "So, we overheard you looking for work, and while you might be a bronze rank, that spear and necklace are way above that level."

"So what are you, freelance? Why the lack of armor?" Ed asked, Olivia shot him a glare as he nudged her over so he could lean in as well.

"Personally, we think you are a bronze rank and you found or stole those things." Regina said , pointing between her and Breine who nodded in agreement.

' _Well they're pretty sharp, best try to keep things as simple as possible, misdirection.'_

"I earned this weapon, it is as much a part of me as my arm, and this jewel as my heart. Speaking of which, how did you even spot it from way over there?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I waited to see if they would take the bait.

Ed sat back in his seat again, crossing his arms. "Oh? Then why the crappy armor if you're such a talented lancer?"

' _Time to reel them in.'_

I poked my thumb into my chest and gave them a smile showing all my pearly whites. "Because Edelfet, I don't require it."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, probably trying to get that vein on his forehead under control. "I said call me Ed."

"How about this, I'll call you Ed if you let me know why you called me over here." My patience was wearing thin, time was money and these guy had both to spare, I didn't.

"Fine, but you better be as good as your equipment says you are." He pointed a finger at me, I thought about keeping it as a warning for any who would do such a rude thing. Either that or make him eat it, either would be entertaining enough.

"We've discovered some ruins northeast of here, just past Carne Village." Regina added in.

I laced my fingers together, "Ah yes Carne Village, a fine….village. I've only been there once a long ago though, shame."

' _Man I gotta work on this lying thing. Fake it til you make it as they say.'_

"Good your familiar with the location, then you're perfect. See Ed here for all his talk is an Archer, he had a talent that allows him to hit anything in his eyesight." Olivia punched the blonde on the shoulder, earning her a glare from him.

"Which doesn't help much in dark, cramped ruins." It made sense, Ed would be a liability.

Olivia nodded at my answer, "That's right, so we could use someone like you that can control distance and along Ed to work his magic. While Regina is a fine warrior, she is at her best in the midst of the battle, not crowd control. Breine and myself are magic users, so you being with us will benefit us as well. I know it's not the most preferable group combination but we are platinum rank for a reason so don't underestimate us, plus the payout could be amazing." The entire group nodded in agreement at her diagnosis.

"You've got yourself a deal." I wasn't about to pass up this opportunity, I'm surprised their didn't see the dollar signs in my eyes.

"Really? Like that?" Breine asked, she looked really skeptical of my decision making, smart woman.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm in need of cash, plain and simple. I actually am in the market for good armor to match my weapons." As I said the words they actually made sense, that should be something I should do, I have to look the part of course. Ed opened his mouth to say something, but I shot him a 'say something and see how fast a dropkick can make it over a table' look and he immediately snapped it shut. His female companions all roared in laughter over the shutdown of their teammate. The group had decided to leave out that night, to which I didn't complain considering I spent the money I was supposed to use for a room. While they went back to their homes to prepare, I stayed at the guild, people watching and eating the rest of my dried beef. It was wise to pick up on the general knowledge of this world if I'm going to be travelling with these guys, I can imagine how I would react if I met someone who didn't even know what _planet_ they are on.

' _So this is E-Rantel huh?'_ I overheard enough to hear about the different territories overseen by warring factions like the Baharuth and Slane Theocracy. I learned about the 'Golden Princess' and more about the hero called Momon that I'd ran into earlier. It sounded like both of them came straight out of a fairy tale, a beautiful princess who loves her people absolutely and a hero knight who comes to save the day was a bit too far fetched for me. Something worried me though, it was like my memory was a jumbled puzzle piece, but as the pieces fell back into place it's not the picture I thought it would be. I began to know about the Re-Estize Kingdom, golbins, Tier Magic….. What the hell was Tier Magic? Oh yeah, organized magic introduced by the Six Great Gods, then made popular by the Eight Greed Kings, but why did I know that? I'd much rather know how I got here, because something just didn't feel right about me, my existence just felt...unnatural. Eventually my party returned, now fully packed and looking equipped for whatever the ruin may throw at them. Apparently they rented a horse and wagon, which made me confident that the rewards from the raid would be incredibly profitable.

"Where's your stuff?" Breine asked, looking perplexed at my lack of equipment and rations.

I raised my head from where I was laying in the back of the wagon, "I'm a minimalist, I live off the land."

Ed and Olivia chuckled from the the front of the wagon, the woman spoke up, "Well we are a bit more modern than you're probably used to, so forgive us if we don't hunt for our food."

I laid back down, a smile on my face. "I think I can adapt. Hey, if you don't mind me asking, aren't you supposed to report any new ruins before you can act upon what treasures it might have?" These new memories were really starting to come in handy.

Regina spoke up, she looked like she had been chomping at the bit to add into the conversation for awhile now. "The size of the ruin makes it almost impossible to clear it out with just our group, so we figured why not go in, take as much as we can, then come back with a bigger group for a little double dipping." The redhead's tone of voice made me think the redhead may have more interest in the money involved than even I. In fact, they all had the same look in their eyes, and from the armor they wore and quality of weapons it didn't seem like they were hurting for money.

' _So the rich are getting richer huh?'_

I smiled at Regina, "I can respect someone who doesn't know satisfaction, complacency is a dangerous thing."

"The man speaks facts." Ed said from the front.

I closed my eyes and decided it best if I rest for awhile before the raid, especially considering I hadn't slept since waking up in the forest. While I had been purely running off charm and bullshit in the beginning, by the time the wagon had lulled me to sleep, I could feel the muscle memory of wielding my spear ingrained in my mind. I was confident that if anything came along, I could handle myself, and besides, there were 5 of us and these guys were professionals. When next I woke I was being nudged by Regina, as I opened my eyes I was blessed with the sight of her impressive endowment.

' _A fine warrior and an even finer woman? I might be in love.'_

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." She handed me a loaf of bread and some sliced meat that I took appreciatively. I scarfed both items down in short order as the redhead looked on in mild amusement. "You know it's normally proper to chew your food?"

I dismissed her statement with a wave of my hand, "Chewing is overrated." She chuckled at my response before hopping out of the wagon. It was then that I realized that the wagon was empty, and it wasn't moving. Moving the covering away, I was greeted by the sun's grace shining on my face. We were in a wide open plain with large rolling hills, the grass felt soft under my feet and the breeze smelled of summer. I took a moment to soak in the beauty of the landscape, which was ruined by the large tomb that sat just beyond the hill I stood on. Large pillars held up slabs of stone that stretched out to form two circles around the building, with a long stone walkway inviting us right to the front door.

I felt a strong slap on my back, Olivia was standing at my side with Ed on my other, "You ready for this?"

"Of course."

The air of skepticism was gone from the group, which ironically enough cause me to become worried about just how easily they trusted me, they just seemed a bit too confident. As we approached the tomb, it was me and Regina who led the group, with Olivia and Breina behind us and Ed bringing up the rear. Their strategy was sound enough, using magic and archery they would pin down large groups of enemies long enough for Regina and I to kill the stragglers. They seemed to not be worried about anything smaller than a large group since we were only peaking the initial room when we entered. As large as the area was around the building, I couldn't see any sign of hostility, and any tomb this big had to belong to somebody important who probably didn't want people snooping around in their stuff. Yet the area still remained quiet besides the sound of our footsteps underneath us, all of us stayed quiet to be better prepared to anticipate an ambush and receive commands from Ed. As we got closer I could begin to make out 5 figures that stood at the top of the steps to the tomb, they looked like….maids? No, they dressed like maids, but the battle armor and incredible aura of power and confidence they exuded told me they were adept at more than household cleanliness. Regina stopped for a second, but when she saw that I did not stop, she continued on her pace. Ed still hadn't given any orders so I could only assume he had the same though I was having.

' _They're right in front of us, if we turned our back to them I doubt any of us would escape alive. We have no idea what they're capable of, and last thing I need is a sword in my back while one of these women takes my lance as a souvenir.'_

We stopped 10 meters away from the group of maids, at closer inspection I wouldn't blame any man for getting a nose bleed. Three of them looked absolutely stunning, to the point where I honestly wanted to have a conversation more than a fight. The woman in the middle stepped forward, she was a black haired beauty, with porcelain skin and a look behind her glasses that sent chills down my spine.

"Rejoice, you have been chosen to participate in an experiment for the glory of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Such an honor shouldn't even be allowed for filth such as yourself, but my lord had deemed it so and I will obey." With a clap of her hands, a legion of undead warriors arose from the ground behind them. "Kill them. Let us see if this will be effective against future thieving scum."

The undead began to close in, Regina and I looked at the legion then back to maids, the group of women didn't even budge. We had little choice, Ed wasn't fit to deal with the undead who were armed for close quarters combat. As Ed launched volley after volley of arrows at them, they merely kept marching forward unfazed, Regina started to sweat next to me and I could hear the sound of my heart thumping in my ears. The redhead let out a strong battle cry as she charged forward with me hot on her trail as Breine and Olivia aided Ed with Twin Magic, creating magical swords that had the same effect as Ed's arrows. As I approached my first target i thrust my lance forward, skewering the skeleton with vigor as it crumbled to the ground. I didn't notice one of the gems glow as I struck the undead, nor the aura that surrounded me as I moved through the group of enemies, all I could feel was the building bloodlust and excitement of battle. I slashed and stabbed wildly, spinning the spear around with ease and grace, cutting down three nearby foes who caught the end of my blades. With every skeleton I destroyed, the faster my thoughts and movements became, rolling out of the way of an incoming slash across my body, I stood up and thrust my spear with speed and precision enough to strike down 5 in a single flurry. Sweat poured down my face and my muscles began to ache but I was still able to move. Looking around I realized that all of the legion had been defeated, and in my dismay I saw that my group had sustained heavy damage, I was so caught up in fighting that I had forgotten to protect my comrades. While the enemies were defeated, they had left Olivia unconscious, Ed with one hand, and Breina and Regina standing with multiple wounds across their respective bodies.

' _It had all been such a blur'_ I thought as I ran to their side, ' _how did I get so carried away? Idiot!'_

Before I could make it to my comrades however, I was intercepted by one of the maids. This diminutive redhead came at me with blades claws, almost reminding me of the form of a praying mantis. I dodged out of the way of her thrust, when we settled to our feet I was again blindsided by another maid. The buxom blonde was fast and agile, and in conjunction with the other maid producing large spiders, I knew that if I didn''t act quickly I would be overrun in minutes if not seconds. I blocked a knife she threw at me, as it bounced off my lance I could feel a splash of liquid on my face, which I quickly rubbed off when it started to burn.

"Poison." I hissed.

I had to act now, the blonde rushed in once more but this time I swung my spear around in a semi circle so she would have no choice but to duck. She did neither, instead moving forward and letting the blade make contact with her cheek. Her eyes widened in horror as it made contact though, a far cry from the smug smile she was sporting moments ago, my blade left a light gash on her that she immediately grabbed at in shock. I didn't wait to see what she would do next, I spun around into her body until I was resting just beneath her head with my spear ready to run her through.

"That's enough." My vision left me and my mind went blank, it was like I had been put to sleep in an instant.

When I awoke again I was looking at my own reflection in a marble floor. It was the first time I had gotten a look at my features, and I was surprised at how mundane I looked. Brown skin, black hair, brown eyes, no recognizable scars or blemishes, very good complexion but just nothing entirely distinguishable.

"If you are done admiring yourself worm, stand." A voice snided behind me, and with a will that was not my own I stood dazed and confused. In front of me stood a skeleton, a very large skeleton that sat atop a throne. Said undead being looked down on me, his lack of eyes didn't stop him from giving the impression of a lion circling its prey, gaze intent on the next move.

"Dalvir I presume." His voice boomed, reverberating off of every surface with commanding authority. "I believe this is twice that I have helped you, quite a debt you are racking up. You didn't think that these adventurers added you to their raid on accident did you? It was by my recommendation that they add you."

What he said didn't make sense to me, though looking behind me I finally understood the situation I was in. My team was in a heap behind me, they looked as worse as last time I saw them, though now Ed had passed out from the blood loss while Regina and Briene looked like nothing more than shadows of their former selves, living but only within their minds as they stared blankly at the floor. Next to them stood…...that woman. She was the one I saw with Momon while in E-Rantel, and if she was here, than that meant that….

"Momon." I said softly, not loud enough for others to hear.

The undead roared in laughter, "I see by the look on your face that you're starting to piece things together. I am the master of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, the Supreme One, king of all living and dead, Ainz Ooal Gown."

That was all I needed to hear, I dropped to my hands and knees, pressing my forehead into the ground. "My apologies for not bowing to you sooner my lord, please if you would graciously overlook my gross disrespect to you, your title, and your establishment." I knew enough about royalty to know to grovel when they had you by the balls.

Ainz raised a bony hand to me, "Say nothing more of it. I initially intended to kill all of you and retrieve the spear and amulet you carry, but the amulet seems to be a one-use item that will be destroyed upon removal."

It was at that moment that I realized that I was missing something. I gulped, trying my best not to sweat, "...and my lance?"

He raised his hand and circled it in the air, with that the woman at his side reached behind the throne and revealed Solace, holding it with a mild look of disgust on her face. Even with that look, I had to admit that she was almost impossibly stunning, her figure was enough to make a grown man cry and her eyes… I looked away quickly, turning back to the marble floor.

' _Those eyes, I don't know what it is but I can tell I shouldn't let myself be drawn in too much.'_ Womanly charms were common knowledge to most men, to the point where one could eventually see through the bullshit if perceptive enough, but she was different, as if she was on a level incomprehensible to myself. I heard Solace clang against the floor, she had thrown it down the steps so that it rolled until it stopped in front of me.

"From what I've observed, you are quite adept with it, it would be a waste to detach you of it. Now the only question now is how to punish you all, let me ask you what would be suitable punishment for thievery."

I didn't look up to meet his gaze, instead focusing on my own reflection and my own words, I had to choose them carefully. "With respect, I've heard of traditions that say severing a hand is appropriate but as you can see one of my comrades has already paid that price." Poor Ed still lay unconscious on the floor, though now Olivia was beginning to stir. As she came to she looked around to see the same horror I witnessed, we were besieged on all sides by monstrous enemies, all of whom exuded power far greater than our own.

"You are correct," Ainz replied, "though I find myself in quite a conundrum. You see my guardians do not care for humans, not in the slightest, and here come a group of humans seeking to desecrate their home. Do they not deserve justice?"

A bead of sweat rolled down my cheek, "O-Of course they do, lord Ainz."

"So would it not be fitting as their master, for me to carry out judgement over those that disrespect my subjects, no, my family." His words were bitter shards of ice striking at my spirit.

"It is as you wish my lord, your word is law as king is it not?" I was running out of rope and I didn't like my chances as more time passed.

"Indeed, but since your manners are so good, I'm willing to give you a chance to defend yourself and your team." He stood, showing me just how much I dwarfed him, not in height but in stature, his will and power cast across the entire hall. "Pick up your lance, if you can manage a single blow, I may just spar their lives."

"I will not." I didn't hesitate with my response, and this time I did look up to face him. The crowd of his followers behind him roared at my defiance, I heard different things ranging from decapitation to disembowelment as punishment for my remark. "I believe you know that I cannot harm you, and that even if I did you would probably still kill us to satisfy the wishes of your people. All I could foolishly and selfishly ask is if you would spare at least one of their lives."

' _I know he was the voice I heard during my fight with those maids, if he can put me down with a simple command then I won't waste my time as his plaything.'_

Ainz ran a skeletal hand over his chin in contemplation, "So you are not as dumb as your companions there, that is good. We could have need for a human component in the machinations of Nazarick. Swear your fealty, take the lives of these trespassers and take your place in my ranks. You have good combat skills and you seem to have good vocal acumen. You asked to spare one life, I have chosen yours."

I looked at the eyes that looked back at me, how they held no pity, no remorse, and then I made sure to kill them fast enough that they wouldn't notice. I stood there in front of Olivia, blood dripping from the end of my lance, her face was trapped in time, a look of shock, sorrow, and betrayal on her face as her head fell from her shoulders. Watching the blood pool around my feet, I still didn't notice the glowing gem that radiated after the slaughter, nor the way Ainz looked intently at it.

"Very good, you're lack of hesitation pleases me." He tossed me a ring. "You will guard the outside surrounding Nazarick, you will not enter the tomb unless given permission by the 1st floor guardian, you will need the blessing of each floor guardian to access their level. Food and water will be provided to you at the discretion of the guardians, so I hope you are good at hunting your own food. This ring will allow you to remain undetected from anyone not an inhabitant of Nazarick, the Pleiades will show you to your post, you are already acquainted with each other."

The blonde I had taken a swing at earlier was next to me in seconds, the rest of the maids were along quickly after. They didn't guide me along, they literally carried me across the hall, I was too tired to fight back until I was eventually thrown face first into the dirt, I was back outside. Solace landed next to me, I picked it up and used it to get my balance so I could stand. When I turned back, I was alone, the maids were gone and I was left to stand guard at the entrance.

' _They'd kill me if I left.'_ I put the ring on and stood at the steps, waiting for either someone to come along, an animal to cross my path, or the least likely, a meal to come from inside the tomb.


	2. Bloodfallen

**I do not own Overlord**

 **Author's Note: Merry Christmas! If you're reading this then you've liked the story enough to go past the first page, for that I thank you. You guys are all awesome, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Also, just for the record, Dalvir does not know about Shalltear's 'figure'.**

 **Bloodfallen**

Note to self: Spears are effective against people, not against birds. The sun overhead baked me as I looked out at the stone walkway in front of me. I didn't know how I didn't realize it earlier with my group, but there was no wildlife around the tomb for miles. The only living things around me were the birds who flew high enough overhead to not notice the presumably strong presence of death around my new home. There was no way that his new boss didn't know the effect his abode had on the animals around here, he probably expected me to use my wits to get out of this jam.

I sighed, then at as loud as my lungs would allow I yelled, "HEEEELLLLPPPP!"

 **Flashback: 2 Days Ago**

I was starving, and with no food in sight I tried my luck going back into the tomb. I peeked my head through the front door, a large stone slab carved into the shape of a skull. Then I was pulled in by what I can only describe as a gravitational force that slammed the door shut behind me.

' _Please let there be some kind of giant animal in here, I could eat good for days.'_ To my disappointment though, once my eyes adjusted to the darkness I found myself underground. I knew that the door I came in was above ground, but I was in what looked to be a subterranean cavern. What I saw next brought me to tears, dozens of undead wandering aimlessly around in the dark, not even paying me any mind.

' _THERE'S NOT A SCRAP OF MEAT BETWEEN THEM ALL!'_

Frustrated, I turned to walk back out the door, only to stop dead in my tracks at the presence of something… menacing behind me. Turning swiftly I drew Solace in time to parry three clawing strikes that aimed for my face. "I think you might've chipped a nail there, my apologies."

Two glowing red eyes greeted me from the darkness, and then a fearsome growl. "Grrr scum."

"All your attacks were at my face, not my fault you didn't mix things up. Anyways I'm the new guardi- oooof!" I was sent flying backwards with incredible force that left me disoriented and flat on my back. I was brought back to reality by a weight on top of me, the red eyes were now inches from my face, the claws that had met my spear now dragged lightly across my cheek.

"You are no guardian, you have not earned that right. The fact that you are even allowed to live is abhorrent, but my dearest Lord Ainz desires it and I will obey without question."

' _Jeez she's strong_. _Wait…..those teeth.'_ I felt my blood run cold, I even started to sweat a little.

"Shit, you're a vampire aren't you?"

She snarled, bringing her fangs ever closer to my neck."I am Shalltear Bloodfallen, guardian of the first three floors of Nazarick. You will address me as such."

"I-I'm sorry! AAH get those away from me, sorry but I actually prefer being human." Panic started to set in, my breathing became fast and hard, she wasn't backing down. I slipped a knee between her thighs, bringing my foot up to her chest I kicked out with as much strength as I could muster. The result was the vampiric guardian being sent tumbling across the floor. I quickly recovered Solace and got to my feet, I knew I was about to regret what I had just done. "Listen I didn't mean that in any hostile way, I just don't want to be your soulless lapdog, is that so wrong?"

"Greater Teleportation." She growled.

I felt the air next to me begin to shift, it was almost instantaneous, almost. I spun to my left to dodge the claws coming for my neck, then I pushed off with my other foot to gain some more distance.

Shalltear looked on in disbelief, "How did you dodge that?! That glow… you have a talent,... and that amulet, my my you're just cock full of magic aren't you?"

The wheels began to turn in my head, I couldn't keep this up. Even if I could somehow come out of this with a win, I doubt that Ainz would be happy about me killing his guardian. "How do you think Lord Ainz will favor you if he sees that you were able to make the lowly… whatever I am, into even a semi-competent guardian? Imagine the praise, praise fit for someone of your stature." I bowed, placing my spear down at my side, "I humbly ask for your guidance, and something to eat." My stomach rumbled intensely.

She seemed to consider my words for a moment, even reeling in the waves of killing intent she had rolling towards me. Her eyes went from a glare to a almost amused bored look, her lips curled from a snarl to a seductive smirk.

' _Put her in the palm of my hand by putting myself in hers.'_

"I may consider it, if you prove yourself useful to me. If you can't appease even me how could you possibly hold up to the lofty standards of the role as guardian of the Great Tomb of Nazarick." She walked forward slowly with her hands behind her back, the way she looked at me made me feel like a piece of meat slapped on her plate. I tried not to blink but when I eventually caved she was in front of me in an instant, her hand on my face before I could react. "You will do as I say?"

I nodded vigorously. Things were not going my way, I was losing more leverage the more her confidence grew, she knew she had me. Her blood red eyes sank me in, my legs started to turn to jelly, but I reeled myself in, I couldn't succumb to her so close to the finish line.

"You're so proud of your humanity? Bring me a human to feed on, and I may throw you some scraps of the food Lord Ainz supplies me."

I looked at her puzzled, "You eat food?"

"Am I not allowed to enjoy the desires of the flesh?" She was close now, really close. She leaned in until her chest pressed firmly against my own, and I could feel her hot breath on face. She began to stroke my face, slowly moving towards my neck, before dragging a nail across my jawline. I flinched and tried to retreat only to have my two gentlemen engulfed in a vise grip. She went back to playing with my face, the look she gave me was lecherous but her grip was tightening by the minute.

A lone bead of sweat rolled down my forehead, it began to get very, very hot. "A-Are we still talking about food? Ugh."

She moaned at my groans of pain encouraging her onwards, "You will bring me a human, alive and fully awake. I want to see the look of betrayal on their eyes as they die, the same look that girl had after you took her head." She brought her mouth to my ear, bringing her voice to a sensual whisper, "You'll stand there and watch, I want you to see the life leave their eyes. Perfect Unknowable."

The last part made me quirk my head at her, "Wha-" She was gone, dammit I had blinked again and she disappeared. I couldn't sense her movement, her body heat, vibration, for all I knew she was gone, but of course I was wrong.

"Now go, do not return until you have what I want, bring them to me on the 2nd floor. Make Nazarick proud, _groundskeeper_." The title given to me was dripping with mockery. My eye twitched at the label, but I quickly left out the door I came in, no way was I spending another second in that place. I needed some rest, scratch that a lot of rest.

 **End of Flashback**

"Heeeellppp!" My throat was getting dry, Honestly how was she expecting someone to just miraculously wander into an ancient tomb, they'd have to be complete-

"Hello!" A voice could be heard off in the distance.

' _Dear seet gods above you are so good to me.'_ I could see the figure of a young man just at the top of the hill leading to the walkway.

"Yes! Here! Help my leg….. I think it's broken!" I lay on the ground, my leg limp and slightly askew to keep up appearances. As the young man got closer from over the hill, he was stopped my an elderly lady, I assumed it to be his mother.

"Don't go over there Heilfried, look at that place, he's by a tomb it's probably a trap set by bandits, let's get back to the caravan."

' _Dear gods why have you forsaken me!' Hm probably because I'm working for what is most likely an ancient god of death, I wouldn't want those kind of followers either.'_ I watched as they disappeared back over the hill, I stood up when I was sure they were gone and went back to steps that I had made my bed. My stomach grumbled intensely, I was reaching my limit and would have to pull something out of my ass tomorrow. I laid down, drifting off to sleep for an hour or two before getting back to work.

When I next awoke I was surprised to find that in front of me was a piece of meat, though I could not identity the animal.

' _Please be animal.'_

As I tore chunks off meat from the bone, I noticed a glass of water, a ring, and a note. I took a second away from my eating to read the note.

Lord Ainz demands that all lesser senties, guards _and extra staffing_ must be vigilant and alert around the clock. Wear this ring from now on, sleeping will be reprimanded.

-Shalltear Bloodfallen

I put on the ring as I resumed back to my rapid consumption, as soon as it slipped on my finger, it was as if I had just woken up from the best sleep of my life, except the feeling was constant. It was slightly strange to just have the concept of mental fatigue completely erased from you, it made sense since I was expected to do the job that they probably had an undead legion able to do.

' _It was still nice of her to bring me this, wait...that meant she was here while I was sleeping.'_ I quickly examined my body and sure enough there was a tiny scratch mark on my inner thigh, uncomfortably close to my vitals. I shook my head, ' _Nothing I can do about it now, though I should probably keep this ring on.'_ I did take off the ring Ainz had given me, can't ask for help if I'm invisible after all.

It took a couple more days, 4 to be exact, but I was able to reel in another person, a man who was driving what seemed to be a cargo truck. This time I didn't scream, I just stood there, looking lost, Solace behind the pillar a few feet away.

"Hey buddy are you alright?" He called out to be from afar.

"Huh? What? Where am I? One minute I was home, then….oh god my head hurts, I- I think it's bleeding." I had saved some of the blood from the meat I had eaten a few days back (Yeah I never said they cooked that meat, disgusting I know.) . which I used to make it more believable.

"Oh my god, ok just stay right there friend I'm on my way." Her directed his horses to go further down the hill towards the temple, but they refuse to go any closer than the walkway. The guy didn't give the horses no mind, hopping off and running over to my aide he quickly severed to see what kind of injuries I had. Well he was doing that until I slammed my forehead into his, and then he was out cold. I laid the unconscious driver down next to me, then punched him again for good measure (can never be to sure). I then went over to the carriage with my spear and sliced the harnesses that held the horses bound to it. They ran off back over the hill, as far away from the tomb as possible is what I imagined they did, it's what I would do. I quickly checked in the back and sure enough, the man had been carrying a shipment of military supply rations.

' _Probably moving supplies in between kingdoms and outposts. You poor bastard, I pray that she makes it quick… or at least lets me leave beforehand.'_ I put the ring back on, I was sure that Shalltear would kill me if I didn't respect a gift from her lord. I gave the the guy a once over, black hair and green eyes, he looked to be in his mid 30s. After slinging the guy over my shoulder, I made my way back to the entrance of the tomb. The stone slab was only slightly ajar now, testing it with one arm I found that with some elbow grease it could be pulled open.

' _Gods I think I pulled something.'_ I rolled my shoulder as I entered the tomb slowly. "Yo, I'm back Shalltear," I called out into the darkness, the undead wandering around looked to become hostile at the sight of my tag along but withdrew when they noticed he was unconscious.

"I was beginning to think that you had forgotten about me." I spun around to see Shalltear leaning against the front door, I hadn't even heard her close it. Her sweet almost hurt sounding words didn't match her expression, she looked dead serious and her arms were crossed. though it pushed her bust up considerably I dared not look away from her eyes, they were almost like rubies, beautiful if they weren't so dangerous.

I beamed my brightest smile at her and steadied my breathing, hoping she didn't see the bead of sweat going down the side of my face. "Of course not. I am a man of my word after all, as agreed I have brought you what you asked." I set the man down on the ground and took a few steps back as Shalltear walked forward to inspect him.

After giving him a once over, her expression turned from serious to bored, "Not my type, you kill him." She walked over to me as I stood there, perplexed. "He trespassed on the property of Nazarick and only his life will suffice as payment."

As much as I hated it, in the twisted way that they operate within a tomb, she was completely right. As I walked up to the man, he began to rouse from his stupor, he shot to his feet and spun around wildly. Shalltear had already vanished, though it seemed she withdrew the undead when she did.

"H-Hello! Is anybody there?" The man scrambled around in the darkness.

I called out to him in a loud, booming voice, "You are alone."

He turned in my direction, straining his eyes to see, "Who's there? Wh-Who are you?" Show yourself you coward!" He spat fiercely, I didn't say a word, instead taking another few steps forward. As the silence continued to envelop him, he broke down and started to cry. "Please, my wife and child, they won't eat without me."

"Where do they live?"

He looked shocked before his expression turned sour, "You bastard," he growled, "if you dare-"

"Your death is inevitable, but they will receive more than enough money to live on comfortably, but only if you're next words are their location."

Tears continued to stream down his face, he closed his eyes as he sobbed, "They live in E-Rantel, 5 houses down from the right of the guild but across the street. Please just tell me why?"

The grip on my spear tightened, I held Solace to the level of his head. "I don't believe that I owe you or this world anything."

He threw a punch out into the darkness, almost spinning himself around in the process. "For god sakes man, show a little humanity. I have a right to live."

"You have, but the day you are born you become at the mercy of all that are your superiors. It is by forces greater than you that you have lived this long, so be thankful. No war, sickness, or natural disaster has befallen you, you just were at the wrong place at the wrong time, like a deer in the sight of a hunter." I ran the blades across his neck, severing his head clean off, I watched the blood drip from the several daggers.

"A little dramatic for my taste honestly." The female vampire stood by my side now, looking down expressionless at the severed head.

My gaze never left the small pool that the blood droplets had formed beneath Solace, "It wasn't just for him."

"Is that right?" I could almost feel her eyebrow raise at me.

"I understand my place, the gap in our power, I'm the deer the hunter spared." I turned to her, she was as much my captor as my associate. The only difference between me and the guy lying dead was that I had a choice on how I viewed those that held my life in their hands. "My dedication to Nazarick is unquestionable, my loyalty to Lord Ainz and all the guardians will not waver." I bowed to her, placing Solace in front of me and at her feet. "Solace and I are at your service, now and forever."

"Humph, maybe you will be of some service to the tomb after all. Just remember that there is no place for heroics here, do not go making promises to filth and their spawn." I looked up at her, she had that same bored expression of her face.

"I am no hero, now that I have proven my usefulness, will you help me?" I asked hopefully, though my expression turned crestfallen when she started to laugh.

She placed a hand over her mouth to muffle herself to a giggle. "I'm sorry, I've just never seen a human look at me with _hope_ before, it's,,,, strange." She pointed further down the tunnel, "Past the undead is a stairway to the Black Capsule located on the second floor, show Kyouhukou as much respect as you do me, or after he kills you I'll bring you back as my thrall. You have my permission to cross my floor at your leisure, as long as you show this encouraging devotion to my dear Lord Ainz."

I rose back to my feet and took off my shirt, which arose a small blush from the vampire, much to my amusement. I collected the head of the man in my shirt and slung his corpse over my shoulder. Shalltear snapped out of whatever daydream she was in to look quizzically at me. "I don't know if you could understand this being undead," I said as I turned to walk back outside, "but all who die, especially by the blade and on their feet, deserve to be buried."

She scoffed as she followed me to the entrance, "Then you still have much to learn."

"Perhaps," I looked back at her one final time before walking through the now halfway open door, "perhaps we both do."

I buried the man next to his wagon, I didn't want to take the chance of burying him around the tomb and becoming undead, he didn't deserve that. It took awhile but I managed to loosen up enough dirt with Solace to make a suitable grave, I was surprised that the spear didn't even suffer a ding. When the dirt was placed back into the pit over the body, I made sure to make four sets of headstones small enough to be inconspicuous.

I closed my eyes as I stood over the finished grave. "Find peace."

I spent the next hour filling my stomach with bread and dry foods, and I almost cried when I saw the wooden barrels full of wine and water. ' _This should be enough to hold me over for awhile, whatever gods are out there might just be looking out for me.'_ When I was fully stocked and fed, I made my way back to the tomb. The first floor now contained undead, but no vampire, though the area was now better lit,

' _Probably an effect of her not being here.'_ I walked across the tunnel and by the undead who gave me no notice, coming to the stairway that Shalltear had mentioned. Heading up I was stopped by a door, but not just any door. This door was pitch black and set along a pitch black wall, the only way to recognize it as a door was the gold door knob sticking out of it. I pulled it and was glad to find that it wasn't a gag and indeed led into another room. My happiness of the momentary victory fell to dread, I was standing in a chamber and from the skeletons and malnourished bodies chained to the wall, it had to be a torture chamber. My ears picked up small amounts of skittering, like a bug but this one was bigger, way bigger.

"So you're the groundskeeper Shalltear told me about." A voice came from behind my ear.

I spun around to see a giant roach standing before me, fully adorned with a red cape and golden crown. I quirked my head to the side and looked carefully at it, keeping Solace at the ready. "Was that you that just talked?"

"Indeed." The roach did what amounted to a small bow, "it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Dalvir,I'm sure there is no need for my own introduction of course." It's small black beady eyes stared down into me, I just now realized how much bigger it was than me.

"Kyouhukou, I presume." I returned his greeting, "A pleasure as well, I hope that I can be of service to you."

The pincers next to its mouth began to rub against each other, "So what brings you to the Black Capsule?"

"Oh I was just passing through, figured I should get acquainted with everyone." I said nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders.

Kyouhukou skittered across the floor and over to a woman hanging against a wall. I then noticed the scepter it held as it began to hum softly, those black eyes never left the woman. Her cheeks puffed out as her eyes became as wide as dinner plates, before a swarm of cockroaches came spewing out of her mouth in a slurry of spit and bile. The scene was enough to make me lose my lunch, but I held back to urge and continued to watch everything play out.

It turned back to look at me, "You don't seem bothered by my appearance, I was under the impression that humans hated roaches."

I shrugged again, "I dislike anything rude enough to take part in my food without the courtesy to ask. I doubt we'll have that problem considering you can talk and probably don't feed on scraps."

The bug's pincers began to titched a little faster, and the roaches on the floor began to move around feverently. "...and what would happen if another roach came across your food?"

I shifted my weight to my back leg and rested my lance on my shoulder with my other hand in my pocket. "Since no living thing walks across my area I'd assume it was from you, but if it brings a couple hundred of its family and starts mooching my stuff we're going to have problems, got it?"

Kyouhukou chuckled, "Indeed, it is not a roach but a parasite, a gluttonous unwanted guest that draws the ire of so many." I nodded in agreement. "Very well, you may pass. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work." It turned back to the woman, who was now being invaded by the soaked swarm of roaches that moved into her mouth, ears, and nostrils. I tried to hide just how fast I wanted to get out of this room as I walked to the other side of the room.

"Well have fun with your torture, hope I run into you on my way back down." I waved back to him.

"You mean on your way back up, do not be fooled."

I took in those words as I walked through the door, only to be stopped by a giant pincer claw over my shoulder. Looking down I was met with a giant pit littered with what looked like ghosts, with a rotted rope bridge as the sole way across. I turned back to look at Kyouhukou, "Yeah that would have been nasty, I like to tell people that that is the way out and let them 'escape'." It did it's best quotation marks with its pincers, "Terror is better fresh after all."

I gulped before giving the roach a nod appreciation. Making my way across the bridge was definitely on my list of things I'll never want to do again.

' _Shit I have to go across to get back!'_ Some steps almost sunk from under me, making me move faster only to almost stumble into a gap. Other boards had fallen off completely where the knots in the bridge had come loose. I looked down only once, and the haunting silhouettes made me thankful of my tirelessness. Finally making it across I was met with another door, this one was made of some kind of waxy substance. Entering I was now standing in front of what looked to be a vault of the waxy stuff. Walking up to it, I ran a finger across it, it was enough for some to crumble off into my hand.

The vault wheel spun open, and from inside walked out Shalltear, who closed the door behind her. "Welcome to my residence, you are now my humble guest. This is the Grave Vault of Adipose."


	3. Bonds

**The following is a fanfiction of Overlord.**

 **Overlord is owned by Funimation, Madman Entertainment, Studio Madhouse, and Kugane Maruyama.**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Bonds**

I looked from Shalltear, to the waxy stuff on my fingers, then back to Shalltear. "Adipose as in fat?"

She nodded, "That is correct."

I quickly wiped my fingers off on my pants, "Anyways, so this is your place? I'm guessing I have to go through this door to get to the next floor?"

"That is correct, however." She crossed her arms and walked closer, her heels clicking smartly across the floor. When she stopped in front of me, her height disappeared ands she felt 5 feet taller than me. "You are unworthy to gaze upon my domicile. Close your eyes and remember not to stray too far from your post. If you open your eyes I dare not think what would happen to you, I tend to forget my own capbilities when I'm in a mood."

I nodded to her before closing my eyes. I heard Shalltear walk away from me, then the vault door opening. "Follow my voice." I walked in the direction of her voice, my hand out in front of me I walked until I felt her grab my arm. From there she guided me along, the floor felt the same as on the outside, and the inside of the vault had a naturally sweet scent to it, like a garden if the garden was in a cemetery. I could make out the offending odor of death and putrefaction. There were wimpers, they were soft but they were definitely there. Suddenly I felt her grip slip off my arm, I stopped walking and waited for her to say something, waiting led me to anxiousness.

"Shalltear?" Nothing, the space around me began to widen, the size of the room I was in slowly began to become clear to me.

' _The whimpers aren't soft….. they're far away.'_ Death filled my nostrils stronger than it was before, a mounting feeling of dread overcame me like a cloud as a chill ran up my spine. ' _This isn't right. What could she want, with abilities like hers and eyes on being the boss' wife, it wouldn't win her any brownie points to kill someone so beneath her level.'_ I took a deep breathe, then another, bad decisions had fallen greater warriors than I. Laying my spear down at my side, I sat down on the ground and waited.I waited for what felt like hours, there was only so many things that I could think about before I began to go stir crazy.

Finally the silence was broken by the return of Shalltear's voice, "Sorry to keep you waiting I had to handle an important matter, I assume you didn't open your eyes?"

I felt a tug at my arm and we were walking again, I wondered if she had ever even left my side that entire time. "Of course not." After awhile I felt her grip leave my hand once more.

"You may open your eyes."

I assumed that it would take time for my eyes to adjust to the lighting, but I surmised quickly that the area was just poorly lit and my vision wouldn't approve. Shalltear and I stood inside what looked to be a grand chapel, spanning at least a hundred meters. There were no windows and no light, my slightly enhanced vision did allow me to make out the first twenty rows of seats though, that and the piercing red eyes of the vampiress.

"It's beautiful." From where we stood at the front of the rows, I could make out the flawless blue marble that made up the entire building, jewels adorned the seats and altar and where the windows were supposed to be displayed images of 41 beings etched in gold and silver.

A proud smile adorned Shalltear's face. "Yes the quality of treasure here is unlike any that man could know."

"I didn't mean it like that, you can tell the history that is in this place, the power it represents, and the mind needed to detail such artistry... " I shook my head in disbelief as I trailed off, so ingrained in the detail of the chapel that I didn't see the contemplative look Shalltear was giving me. She allowed me time to appreciate the view before directing me to the door behind the altar.

"Past the door is the lake, do not enter it. Go around until you reach the other side."

I bowed to her in respect before heading on my way, passing over into the next room. I made it three steps before a tug on the back of my shirt halted my tracks, looking behind me I saw Shalltear giving me a ' _are you serious'_ look. Her gaze went from me to in front of me, following it I saw that my right foot was inches from going over an immediate drop into a large basin. She pulled me back slightly until I had both feet on the ground, I turned to thank her but in an instant she was gone, the door closed behind her. I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to the edge that I stood over, just as she had said, there was water at the bottom of the cavernous pit.

"..." I snapped my head to the center of the lake, where the water seemed to be a deeper shade of blue than the was whispering…. well more like a whisper of whisper, so imperceptible that it just caught the peripheral of my senses. Remembering Shalltear's words, and that she was right about the pit, I followed her instruction and trekked the length around the lake. The undertone of a voice tickled the ear pointing towards the water, but I did not waver from my task until I reached the other door. Instantly I was caught aback by the severe temperature change, the brisk winter air shocking my lungs. The vast frozen tundra that opened up before me was appealing to the eyes, though harsh on my skin, it took a total of 5 seconds before my teeth were chattering and goosebumps covered all of my uncovered skin.

"Of c-course she wouldn't add in the 'it's negative 100 in there' bit, damn undead, she probably d-doesn't even know what cold is." I muttered to myself as I sprinted across the glacier floor. The winds hit me in force but I kept moving, ahead of me was a building and I was determined to make it there before I turned into a mancicle. The cold air bit into my face as I trudged along, kicking up snow and ice in my wake. Icebergs littered the landscape, and the conflate of colors made gauging the scope of the floor disorientating. As I approached the building I couldn't help but stop to puzzle at its structure, momentarily distracting me from the frigid temperatures. Extravagant would've been as accurate a description as it wasn't, it lacked the elegance of sophisticated architecture, no this building looked like something straight out of a fairy tale. The fact that the building was completely made out of ice didn't bother me, only if it was an actual building at all. I stepped inside the frozen establishment and was not surprised to find the inside sparsely lit, the denizens of Nazarick seemed to favor the shadows. It only took a few moments for me to realize that I was in a prison of sorts, the barred cells and heavy chains being a dead giveaway.

"I could die happy for a room with actual furniture, and that isn't giving you consent to kill me either." I called out the last part, meeting Shalltear first definitely put me on my toes, and this person had nothing on her in terms of stealth. From the shadows emerged a bloated creature, its grey hue seemed fitting with its tentacles and size, kind of like a bipedal squid person.

"Dalvir is it? Come to pay Neuronist a visit? You must have heard tale of my ravishing beauty and have come to see it first hand. With that flat chested vampire being your only female interaction I'm sure you must have been starving for some eye candy. Honestly to think that the two of those wretches believe themselves in my league.."

As the androgynous being continued to ramble on about the competition to be Lord Ainz's wife, my mind began to wander elsewhere. ' _What is that smell? Is it coming from… wait is that a bra, that means Neuronist wasn't kidding, beauty is in the eye of the beholder I guess. Did she say Shalltear stuffs her bra, interesting.'_ My thoughts strayed to the twin mounds in question and their now in-question legitimacy. ' _Reel it in, I want to meet at least one more Guardian before I head back, but man she is STILL TALKING!'_

"...that was when Demiurge showed up and I told him-"

I had to cut her off, I didn't want to gamble on how long it would be before she needed to stop for a breathe. "Can you point in the direction to proceed to the next floor, my post is currently unattended so I'm on a time crunch."

"Mmmmm I see, be careful, Shalltear is more snitch than undead." She nodded in the direction to her right and I was off again, briefly stopping to bow in respect but not a second later, no need to give her an excuse to start talking again.

"Please…. Help me." I turned to see a man reaching out from behind a cell, I almost mistook him for an undead he was so malnourished. "A sliver of food, a drop of water… anything…."

I looked at his hand then into his pleading eyes. "Hmmm, how about a crisp high five?"

 _Cra-ack!_

When my hand met with his, it felt like a had brought it down onto a bag of pretzels as I felt his hand break upon impact. His bones, weak from a lack of nutrients, had long since given out, but that didn't stop the man from responding with a howl of pain. "Oooh sorry, just throw some ice on that okay? Maybe Neuronist will kiss it, good luck buddy I'm rooting for you! Keep an eye on this guy, he might be dangerous." I waved back at the prisoner who was still rocking back and forth on the ground clutching his now broken hand. The last part was directed to the pair of ice wraiths that stood guard over the man on either side of his cell, though I doubted that they understood any of the took a few short seconds to find a door to which led a small flight of steps that I followed up before arriving at another door.

' _That was kind of harsh. That guy was in pain because of me and I just brushed it off, being human doesn't come with a manual but I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to feel something. Have I always been like this, or is this a side effect of being a member of Nazarick, something to think about later.'_ The next door entered into a short hallway with two doors, one at the end and another halfway down. I decided to continue on continue on straight which led me back outside, much to my confusion considering I was on the second floor of the prison. I contemplated going back inside and trying the other door before something further ahead caught my eye, it looked like a giant frozen wasp nest. Only after a hesitantly examining at a closer distance (no way was I taking a chance on giant frozen wasps) did I discover it to be the dwelling of the resident floor guardian, Cocytus. A very homely sign hung 10 meters from the upside down vespiary, it read 'Snowball Earth'. Passing past the sign initiated a whirlwind of activity, six large crystals hovered around the white dome, and my movement brought forth from them their inhabitants. At first I mistook them for angels, Their radiant white attire was beautiful, and their slightly bluish hue to their skin gave them an almost frozen tranquility., with flawless black hair bringing it all together. 13 of the sky above me akin to a swarm of wasps before landing in parallel columns with a single one landing at the head of the formation. Once they settled, the entrance to the dome opened, and from within emerged whom I assumed to be Cocytus.

' _Yeah this guy just screams Floor Guardian.'_ A mix between an armored bug and an ice dragon by my summation, eventually I had to stop looking up at him to relieve the pressure on my neck, the guy was just to tall.

Cocytus looked down at me, his eyes held no emotion, no thought, it was impossible to read this one. "Dalvir, so we finally meet, sooner than I expected honestly, and you're still alive, impressive. Do you have a message from Shalltear?"

I deadpanned at his backhanded compliment before responding, "Ummm no I was getting acquainted….. with… you…." I trailed off as the giant insect turned his back to me and began to walk away.

Cocytus turned back to me, "This is not a meet and greet, return to your post at once and do not leave it again. Though if you do find yourself venturing past my floor in the future, know this: We are forbidden from entering the 8th floor on Lord Ainz's order." With that he he was gone back into his home, his frozen squad of femme fatales followed their master's lead and returned back to the crystals. Once again I stood alone amidst the blistering cold.

"Crap baskets." The venture back to the previous floor proved largely uneventful. I was thankfully able to find a cliffside that was scalable so that I might avoid any additional dialogue with of the Frozen Prison's residents. To my disappointment there didn't seem to be any other buildings on this floor, even on the other glaciers. I was able to keep my pace rather brisk with nothing to draw my curiosity, and by brisk I mean hauling ass fast enough as to avoid the wrath of this level's Floor Guardian. Heading back the way I came drew me to a cave, which was weird because I hadn't remembered entering this floor through one. Nevertheless the cave acted as the junction point for the two rooms, leading me through a short tunnel until I was back in the cavern with the lake below. I shook snow from every inch of my body as I walked back around the edge of the lake.

' _So 5 floors, 2 Guardians and I still don't know if I'm getting anywhere. At least I'm learning things, they must be keeping something nasty on the 8th floor.'_ I thought as I trudged along, breathing into my hands to warm them back up.

' _...8th….she…'_ It was little more than a whisper if even that, but it was more than enough to grab my attention. There wasn't much room to look around with the narrow ledge I stood on so the focus of my investigation shifted to the lake below.I thought about Shalltear's warning, and while it was clear that there were things that could and would kill me in Nazarick, the combination of previous monsters passivity and my own curiosity drove me over the edge, literally. I dove headfirst down 20 feet into the water below, the previous climate of the glacier floor braced me for the cold plunge. I closed my eyes for the moment that I contacted the water and when I reopened them I was met with eyes that looked like encased lava, the red glow from them basked the small area around us. From my head to my feet I didn't even cover the head of the entity that I was now in in the presence of.

' _He actually jumped, hmm I'm being compelled not to kill him, must be a new arrival, hopefully he'll be gone soon enough.'_ The voice I heard coming from the stone head was slow, methodical and contained enormous amounts of feminine maturity, very much like a high matriarch. I found myself perplexed my the means of her communicating with me since we were currently underwater and I couldn't locate a mouth on the head.

' _Hello ma'am,'_ I thought, ' _can you hear me?'_

The eyes moved slowly towards me ad once in sight the rest of the head followed it's gaze, forcing a tremendous current out in all directions as it moved. ' _You can hear me?'_

' _Am I not supposed to?'_ I asked back, I looked down but could not assess the depth of the lake nor the size of the creature.

' _I am beholden to the will of Lord Ainz, but I have never met one who has sexchanged words with me. What is your name, little one?'_ The voice held curiosity and no trace of hostility, it was almost soothing actually.

' _Dalvir, I came here with a group looking for treasure. To make a long story short, they were killed and I was enlisted into the forces of Nazarick. Right now I'm trying to get some positive public opinion so that I might be able to sleep a little more comfortably.'_

' _I sense impurities abound within yourself, such as I you are a curiosity attained at Lord Ainz's whim it seems. Though I do not understand why you would omit details of information to conserve time, do you have someplace to be?'_ I couldn't see it but I sure as hell could feel the eyebrow raise that I was being given, and the tone it was coming with.

I threw my hands out in front of me and smiled innocently, ' _Not anywhere so important that I would show you any disrespect, I simple need to return to my post is all.'_ I felt the water stir beneath me then vibrate and stir as it shuffled past me. The speed that the water came up at me with picked up until I was being carried up to the surface by the a torrent of water with force that made moving impossible. I reached the surface with a crash as I ascended from the depths of the lake.

' _Then that is where you should be. Return again so that I might cure some of this monotony.'_ I rolled over onto my hand and knees to let the water build up drain from my mouth, ears, and nose. At first I thought that a stone pillar had risen to aid by ascent, the discovery of large rock fingers made it clear that I stood within the massive palm of the being. ' _My name is Gargantua.'_

I exited Gargantua's hand and made to leave the room, but not before promising to return someday to keep her company, she didn't seem all that bad after all. It still puzzled me how big she actually was, where she came from, and if she too was a Floor Guardian, though from her aforementioned size I was leaning towards yes for the last question. I was now back in the chapel, which still remained unlit, though thankfully the path was straight enough to follow back through. Walking past row and row of benches I began to wonder where the door for this floor was too, then I remembered that I never heard a door open when I followed Shalltear through her 'home'. Nothing lay in my path but the ever encroaching darkness, and as I came to wait I thought to be the end of the chapel, I hesitated.

' _If there is no door separating these floors, I don't want to stumble into her vault and see something I'm not supposed to.'_ Though extremely tempting, I fought down the urge to continue on with my eyes open, and walked the rest of the way blind, or at least as blind as I already was. The makeup of Nazarick was a mystery indeed, it was like all the floors could just as easily be on the same level as they could be upside down, and the entrances didn't stay the same. ' _Whoever made this must have quite the collection of valuables to keep hidden.'_ I stopped myself short of rubbing my hands together greedily as I thought of the possibilities, don't get me wrong I was no thief, but if I could persuade Lord Ainz into handing over a treasure or two, that wouldn't be too bad. Suddenly I was stopped in my tracks, it was like a force of pure energy had encased and entrapped me, with my eyes still shut I figured it was Shalltear playing more of her tricks.

"You're a long way from the entrance."

"Oh no." I muttered under my breathe, that voice didn't belong to the vampiress, no it belonged to her lord, my lord, and he had caught me disobeying his orders, his first orders.

"Open your eyes." I could see again, the oppressing darkness was replaced with a desk, actual furniture, and…. the oppressing darkness emanating from the trio who were located behind the desk.

"Kneel human." It was that woman I had seen earlier, it seemed she didn't leave Ainz's side very often, so she must have been his second-in-command or at the very least his secretary. I followed her orders without delay, placing my spear out in front of me so that it didn't hit me in the face while I was crouched.

Shalltear and the woman were standing on either side of Ainz, "Shalltear has informed me that you have been leaving your post unmanned so that you may socialize with the other guardians." I remembered what Neuronist had told me about Shalltear's loyalty, but when I peeked a look at her she didn't seem the least bit happy, or even angry, she just stood there, her expression read that she was waiting to hear what I had to say.

"Such insolence will not be tolerated, you bring shame to Nazarick and to Lord Ainz with your laziness, my lord allow me to deal with him at once." The raven-haired beauty suggested, notching the tension in the room up to 11.

Lord Ainz waved her off nonchalantly, "Well what do you have to say, I did catch you in the act."

"I hoped that I might sway the favor of some of the Floor Guardians in my vicinity. I worked to dually hinder any possible attacks on my life from Nazarick's people and pick up things that would make my defending the entrance more efficient." I waited a beat, then two, I gaze of the three beings beared down on me more intensely by the second, then I remembered. "My lord."

Immediately I felt the tone in the room change, "You might be hard of hearing but at least you still have your manners." Ainz started, "as to your absence, all of the residents that have met you so far have given a good enough word so I'll allow it this one time, and only this one time." He raised a bony finger at me for emphasis which I fully understood. "Though it's a good thing you're here, there are a couple things I need to discuss with you."

I looked up again, sure that I looked as confused as I felt, "What might that be, lord?"

Ainz sat up in his seat, crossing his skeletal hands together, twin red dots of cold, unfeeling power looked down at me. "In regards to your…..abilities, not a lot of knowledge could be found even within the libraries of Nazarick. From your expression I take it you know about as much as we do." When i nodded he continued on, "It seems you have a talent that boosts your overall physical abilities, to a point that as Shalltear puts it you weren't killed on the spot when you two first met, an impressive feat."

' _So I've been told.'_

"I haven't been able to find anything on the spear, or the gems, but there is something else, which brings me to my second point. I've discovered a cult that has past experience with that exact spear, in fact they are looking for it as we speak."

I looked down at Solace, "My spear? Why?"

"That's what I want you to find out, you are already familiar with E-Rantel, so I would like you to collect enough information for a preliminary investigation then report to Carne Village, no need to worry I will have someone fetch you when that time comes." I processed the information as it came, finally I was getting a chance to prove myself and the added prospect of getting some fresh air was an added boon. "You will leave immediately, though first we should do something about your attire, and I guess humans do need to bathe don't they?"

It was the first time I had thought about it, but I did look a mess, my hair was still a tangled jungle, and my clothes were stained and smelled like exertion and outside. I looked up gratefully at the undead king, who looked, if I didn't know any better, amused at my revelation on my personal hygiene.

"I will not fail you."

 **Sorry this took so long, procrastination is my enemy. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, the next one will be out much quicker!**


	4. A New Loan On Life

**The following is a fanfiction of Overlord.**

 **Overlord is owned by Funimation, Madman Entertainment, Studio Madhouse, and Kugane Maruyama.**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Author's Note: One more chapter before a little break, next one after this will be a few weeks. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **A New Loan On Life**

"Shalltear, you may return to your post."

The vampiress bowed to her undead overlord, "As you wish Lord Ainz, if there is anything that you may need assistance with, do not feel hesitant to ask for me." We could all see the slightly lecherous look in her eyes, though it was only Albedo who saw it necessary to respond.

"I assure you that I take care of ALL of our lord's desires and needs, your help is not needed."

Shalltear's head spun so fast I reflexively reached for my own neck, how she didn't have whiplash was beyond me.

' _Oh right, undead.'_

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees, so much so that I could see my breathe along with Albedo's, Ainz and Shalltear being undead meant that they had no breathe to show.

' _So she must not be undead.'_ I dared a glance at the woman in white once more, the second I did she cut her eyes at me, forcing me to draw my gaze elsewhere once more. I wasn't sure what this stirring feeling in my heart was, it felt like…..love, no better yet infatuation, but it didn't feel natural, it felt wrong. The room only got colder the more the two women stared each other down, both inching ever closer to mutual destruction, which made me wonder who the stronger fighter was.

Unfortunately I was robbed of the opportunity to find out, the voice of our lord cut through everything, the coldness was gone, as was the tension, all that was now was him and his authority, it was that effective. "I'm glad you feel that way Albedo, I would like you to escort Dalvir to Spa Resort Nazarick."

I kept my eyes on Ainz but I could feel the look she shot my way as she protested. "Those baths are for Nazarick's people, surely you jest in letting him pollute-"

"Dalvir is one of Nazarick's people now, at the very least he has shown a willingness to cooperate with his fellow Floor Guardians-"

Shalltear dropped to her knees before interjecting, "You would make him a Floor Guardian? Forgive me for my disrespect in interrupting, but he hasn't earned nor deserves that honor, and personally I think it is sightful towards the true Floor Guardians."

' _Ok ouch, you weren't saying that when I kicked you in the chest.'_ I remained absolutely still, I figured it best if I didn't get involved in these kind of disputes until I had more weight around, though right now any at all would be nice.

"As much as I hate to say it, I wholeheartedly agree with Shalltear." The other woman nodded in approval.

Ainz placed a hand on his chin, musing silently. "Hmmm, so what would you suggest, he does in fact guard the entrance when he is actually there." He shot a look at me that a responded by bowing and offering my apologies, all the while holding back a sheepish chuckle over my misadventures.

A smirk arose on Shalltear's face, "I've seen fit to name his temporary groundskeeper of Nazarick." Her grin grew ever larger as she saw my massive sweatdrop.

' _Please don't stick, please don't stick, please don-'_

"Seems fitting, very well until you have prozen to your fellow Guardians that you are their equal, you will henceforth be Nazarick's groundskeeper." On the outside I nodded respectfully and took my new title with grace and appreciation, on the inside I was slamming my head against a metaphysical wall. "Now Albedo, if Dalvir is to properly represent Nazarick, would you have him do so in such a dirty condition? You wouldn't want the name of Ainz Ooal Gown besmirched over simple personal hygiene on your watch, would you?"

Her response and reaction were almost instantaneous, "Never my lord! Come this way." I didn't watch her, but I listened for her footsteps as she walked by me and towards the door. I bowed to Ainz who recieved it with a nod, then to Shalltear who looked slightly perplexed before following her lord's lead, once that was done I left out the door with Albedo.

"He seems to hold you in high regard Shalltear."

"If he wasn't human he may have made a decent guardian in time, as of now though he may still prove useful to Nazarick."

A glint appeared in Ainz's eyes, he crossed his hands together as he looked inquisitively at the door Albedo and his new subject had walked out of. "Yes he might, though more than you may think."

I figured it best to at least try talking to the woman, maybe she was friendly outside of Ainz's presence. "So-"

"Be quiet."

"My apologies ma'am."

She spun on her heels to face me, almost leading me to run into her with my chest stopping mere contimeters from hers. I immediately took a few steps back to maintain a professional distance from me and her 'goods'. "...and you can stop with the pleasantries, my beloved may humour you but I will not."

"Umm, I honestly don't know what to say, not much I can is there?"

She turned back around, her hair slapping my nose and giving me a whiff of cherries and honey, very soothing. "No there isn't."

"May I at least ask why all the hate?"

Albedo scoffed, "You aren't worth the emotional effort to hate, it's just simple logic. We forced you here, made you kill your team, resentment and betrayal run deep in humans, so it it a forgone conclusion." She returned to walking with me following at a 'safe' distance.

"That's understandable, but I that wasn't my team, I'd just met them. I won't bore you with the details but as far as I can remember (admittedly only about a week) Lord Ainz is the only person, or being I guess, that has looked out for me. I owe him." I was sure that the ruler of Nazarick had his own ulterior motives, most villains did, but he kept me busy and with, at the very least, interesting associates.

She didn't respond, though I felt the air around us become slightly less tense, a good sign if I dared to say so. We walked through the throne room and down a flight of stairs at the end of the great hall, I didn't bother trying to figure out what floor we were on what with the screwy makeup of the whole place. The next floor was very similar to the last, with the only difference being that the throne was now gone, and more doors were available on either side of the hall. To entertain myself while we walked, I tried to follow in line with Albedo's steps, and emulate the grace she exhibited when she walked. We walked by what must have been a cafeteria, a white washed canteen filled with an assortment of maids who ate and socialized. I moved to catch up with albedo when I was hit by a wave of killer intent the size of which I hadn't felt since I kicked Shalltear.

' _Ahh good times. Wait, that's not, yeah I'm just going to NOPE the fuck out of here.'_

The 5 maids I had encountered on my initial foray into Nazarick sat across the canteen, but I and everyone else in the room could feel the collective glares they were throwing at me. Everyone else in attendance stopped their respective activities to locate the source of their fellow maids anger, leaving me standing in the doorway with the entire room's attention. I ran, I didn't walk briskly or even jog, no I RAN away from that room as fast as my legs would let me. Many men dreamed of having the attention of a room full of beautiful women, but I imagined that the scenario would not turn out in my favor. I caught up to Albedo in short order, huffing and puffing while she stood there not the least bit interested in why I was now out of breath.

"In here." She walked through first and I followed. I quickly averted my eyes at the sight of the numerous naked women who were bathing inside. "We use public baths in Nazarick, this won't bother you will it? I understand humans have certain hangups about nudity."

I shrugged my shoulders before stripping out of my dirty clothes, of course keeping my undergarments on, Solace in my hand, and grabbing a towel for good measure. "We're all just trying to get clean, I promise to remain respectful of others space."

"Good, there are seventeen baths in total, divided between twelve zones so space will never be an issue. Now, follow me." We walked further along, I could hear the collective whispering of why Albedo was with this stranger, in the baths of all places. She brought me to another bath, this one looked more like a pool though but I wasn't complaining, plus there was no one else here. "There is one final matter we must discuss before I depart."

I was still observing the columns that surrounded the bath, "What would that be?"

I heard her tone become dead serious, "You must look upon me for more than a mere glance. If your mental faculties are so weak that must disrespect the Overseer of the Floor Guardians by not looking me in the eye, then you have no place here."

I hesitated, but not for long, it was a smart move on her part since she had won the conversation before ever giving me a chance. What I felt could only be described as the compounded force of her charm weighing down on me, I could almost feel the history of victims who had fallen to her beauty before. Her porcelain skin and raven black hair were vibrant, and there wasn't a jewel on this earth that could compare to her golden eyes. My heart became a flutter, I didn't know when but I was now kneeling, the pressure had proved to much as I found myself slowly succumbing more by the second.

' _This can't happen.'_

' _ **Would it be so bad?'**_

' _What am I thinking? First off she loves Lord Ainz.'_

' _ **Look into her eyes, there holds enough love for me as well, who am I deny such a gift?'**_

' _Albedo, you'll never win over-'_

' _ **My love, now and forever is hers. Just give me a chance to show my worth, I would lay waste to the world if I had to...'**_

"Susceptible." Albedo's voice snapped me out of my mental battle, and I found that I was once again in control of my actions. I also found that I had Solace in position to run through my own gut, I looked at Albedo with a mix of questioning and distrust. "Bodily reflex to mind control, self destruction" She said softly to herself as she jotted down something on a notepad that she

"I see…" Looking at my reflection in the blades, my eyes looked almost like Albedo's for a moment before returning to their natural brown color. Albedo was gone by the time I returned my gaze to where she was standing, I wasn't too surprised about it. I wrapped my hands around the chain of the amulet and pulled to take it off. The chain came off easy enough, but the gold plated gem itself remained stuck to my chest. I felt my heart beat faster, and the world slowly began to pull away from me, then I was falling through space. My back was wet, then I was drowning. Light returned to me, my vision blurred through a few feet of water, I burst for the surface. I hungrily gulped in air, words I had heard from Ainz came back to my mind.

' _...but the amulet seems to be a one-use item… destroyed upon removal…'_

"Seems you're more important than I thought." I mused, absentmindedly stroking the amulet as i thought about what just happened, it was like my soul was being dragged out of my body. "Guess you're staying on."

Pushing thoughts to the back of my mind, I focused on the sole task off cleaning my body. My body, the one that I knew nothing about felt almost alien like i was controlling a marionette puppet. Culture, heritage, history, race, it was all a mystery to me, though one of the maids I encountered, the brown skinned one with red hair, might have been the most similar if her hair was the same black, coarse material as mine.

' _With how everything has been playing out, she's probably some kind of shapeshifting wildebeest. I'll hold out hope that she is one of my people, I'd like to know something, anything.'_

My body submerged into the water, impressed by how the water was so comfortably warm despite its immense size. It was so large in fact that I tempted myself into swimming a couple laps, just to make sure that I could actually swim, an important thing to know I figured. I moved swiftly through the water, faster than I expected but not fast enough to lose control. My current underwater lap was interrupted by the introduction of a new pair of legs entering the water, much to my bewilderment since by the slender form I could tell them to be women's.

' _This is a mixed bath, so the maids would have no qualms with entering any bath they wanted to…'_ First off, mixed bath or not I was not about to so brazenly look upon a woman's nether regions without a proper introduction at least. Secondly, there were now an additional five more pairs of legs in the bath, I was almost content with drowning in the bath than find out what awaited me above, alas I relented as life won out. Of course my initial summation proved correct as I was indeed now in deep shit.

' _Ainz called them the Pleiades right?'_

"We meet again." The one with glasses spoke, her usual low cropped bun was now let down, though she still wore her necklace and collar, strange indeed.

I looked over to the blonde, the one I had faced in battle, there was still a faint mark where I had cut her. "You're not here for a rematch are you? Considering we're now allies and I'm not comfortable fighting in these…. Conditions, perhaps we could come to an understanding." I pulled out my best smile, trying to seem as polite and non threatening as possible.

She raised an eyebrow, "Understanding?"

"You know, where you don't kill me."

The blonde now spoke up, "Let me ask this human-

' _My name is Dalvir damnit!'_

"...you waltz into Nazarick to STEAL like a common thief, marr a creation by the Supreme Being with your tainted weapon." I actually looked offended and hurt at that comment, Solace was my baby after all. "Then after all that, you not only weasel your way into our ranks, but now you pollute our baths with your filth. What mercy should there be for you?"

I swam up to them until I was a few feet away, but close enough that I couldn't look directly through the water. "Sorry about trespassing, I know my apology means nothing to you, but until I can prove myself useful to Nazarick it is all I can offer. Same goes for me striking you, I prefer not to fight women honestly."

When I say I now had all of their attention, I meant it to the full extent, as before there were a few who seemed to want to 'talk' as much as I did. The one with the glasses spoke again, "and why is that?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Chivalry I guess, don't get me wrong I don't hold back, honestly I'm not that big into fighting at all." I wasn't sure why I had let that slip, but it was true, after every time I fought someone, I felt the strong urge to never pick up a weapon again, yet I still did, everytime.

"So you're even more worthless than the average human." The one who spoke looked familiar, yes she was the one who was with Ainz while he was disguised as Momon, Nabe is what the Adventurer's Guild called her.

"I wouldn't say all that, you've seen that I can handle myself, you just won't be worrying about any unannounced chances of death is all."

"Unannounced?"

I shrugged my shoulders once more, "Like I said I can take care of myself, and all of Nazarick's people if they are in danger. If one of you happens to go rogue, Ainz forbid, I wouldn't hesitate to do what must be done for Nazarick, after I give you a heads up of course, I prefer a fair fight."

"But you just said you don't like fighting?" The brunette without glasses asked now.

"I still have my preferences."

The women looked amongst each other, no doubt taking a vote on whether to kill me here. It would no doubt be easy since with almost everyone wanting my head, the list of suspects would prove too large to whittle down. Eventually they all rose from the bath, I looked away as they changed back into their maids outfits, or armor, whichever you prefer. "My name is Dalvir by the way, Dalvir Mynthist." I peeked once the sound of rustling clothes and clanking metal had stopped.

The redhead I had mentioned before, the one with brown skin amber eyes spoke up jubilantly, "Well, my name is Lupusregina, and this is Solution-" she wrapped an arm around the blonde I had fought, who threw her the dirtiest of looks.

"You would give my name to this worm." She growled.

Lupusregina looked confused, "Wait I thought the signal was that we were all good. No? Whoops, sorry about that." She chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Forget all of that m'kay?"

I nodded immediately as I helped myself out of the bath, "I've already forgotten." I said as I located my towel.

"See? He's already forgotten, besides-" I didn't notice the presence behind me as I was too busy getting the towel to stay on my hip. "He may prove more useful than we thought." Lupusregina's sultry tone should've warned me, but the sudden grip on my member sure sent the message home as I nearly jumped back into the bath. The redhead maid was back with her group by the time I landed on the floor, laughing so hard she produced tears. I sat on the ground grumbling about personal space as another of the maids walked forward. I looked up from where I was sitting at the other redhead, her lone eyes was a brilliant green while the other was covered by an eyepatch.

' _Not gonna lie, I'm digging that camo.'_ I thought as we continued to stare at each other for about a minute. I was about to ask what she wanted before she slapped something on my shoulder faster than I could open my mouth, and just like Lupusregina she took little time regrouping with the other maids. It was a little difficult reading upside down, but it looked like the sticker read 'One-Yen'. What was most curious about the whole thing was the reaction of the Pleiades to this new development, most stood their flabbergasted, while a couple (namely Nabe and Solution) seemed absolutely furious over this sticker.

Lupusregina had finally calmed herself down enough to talk in between sniffles, "Hehe well I guess *sniff* that takes killing him out of the equation, sorry Solution." The blonde only responded in grumbles as the group of maids left, all the while chatting up the one with the eyepatch, I think I heard them call her 'CZ', about choosing me.

' _Chose me for what exactly?'_

"HEY!" I was honestly tires of people doing that while I was thinking, it was Lupusregina, she had came back for some reason. "I wouldn't take that sticker off if I was you, just put it back on over your armor or leave it where it is, trust me." Then she was gone again, and I was still as confused as when I was a few moments ago, if not more. Making my way out of the Roman bath and back to the front of the bathhouse, I was actually not surprised to find that my clothes were now missing, no doubt the work of some sticky fingers. This did not bother me in the slightest, I actually had a decent enough plan for something like this. I walked the way I remembered Albedo had taken me so that I could backtrack to Lord Ainz's office, along the way gaining more than a few glances and whispers in my direction, whether it was because of my lack of clothes or my humanity was beyond me, but it did make the whole thing less awkward. I would've been lying if I said that the draft wasn't a little weird, but I adjusted, eventually reaching my destination.

"I had a feeling this would happen." The ruler of Nazarick didn't even bother waiting for my explanation, Albedo shook her head disappointedly. "Someone stole your clothes right?" I nodded shamefully in response, I knew this couldn't be a good look on my awareness skills. "Well we can have you fashioned some armor, the attire you wore before didn't uphold to my standards anyways."

"May I ask a request, my lord?" He extended his hand out to signal me to tell him. "I've got a plan for my armor, would you mind transporting me to the 2nd floor?." I think he raised an eyebrow at me, though it was hard to tell since skeletons had very little in terms of body language and eyebrows.

"The ring I gave you functions as transportation to any floor that you are welcome in, all you need to do is mentally address the ring and state where you want to be."

I was stumped, was he really telling me that I could teleport around the Tomb? I looked at him, then to the ring, then back to him, then back to the ring. When I next looked up I was in front of the vault on the 2nd floor, and it was a lot colder than I remembered.

"Shalltear! Hey are you there?" I waited for a response, the pounding silence only extended longer and longer, until I began to worry if I had made a mistake. Just before I began to wonder about Plan B, the door to the vault spun open and from around the giant door appeared the vampiress, visibly annoyed at my presence.

"What do you….want?" She raised an eyebrow at my lack of clothes.

"I'm in need of armor for a mission for Lord Ainz, I suggested to him that there would be no one better to outfit me with something that represents the strength of Nazarick." This was all bull, but I knew that it was worded well enough to force her into helping me so the integrity of my reasons didn't matter.

It appeared that Shalltear saw right through my facade, her eyes burned into mine for a second, before relenting in her knowing she was stuck. She closed her eyes and smirked, "Very well, stay here for a moment." She walked back into the vault, and she did not return for what I surmised to be around 15 minutes. When she did return, she held a black leather vest, greaves, and armored bottoms, it was rather stock and vanilla looking I had to admit. I didn't comment though, I just placed it on while she looked on, waiting patiently for me to finish. Once I was fully dressed, she walked up to me and placed her hand on the center of my chest, turning the area she touched a blood red. This stain then spread throughout the armor, red tendrils growing from the hand mark separated from the rest, leaving the handprint isolated on the chest. The blood colored pattern extended through the entire attire, and made it hum softly with a quiet energy.

"Take a look at the back." I followed her direction, on the back was what looked like a modified cross of sorts. "The Ankh has symbolized vampyrism since the beginning, you will carry my mark on your back with a watered down version of my own armor. As such I expect you to uphold the standards of Nazarick and display yourself with the pride to be an instrument of Bloodfallen."

I had put my armor back on as she talked and when she was finished I kneeled down in front of her. "My success will bring you praise, I will not fail." This pleased her, I could see a gleam of joy in her eye, it was almost strange to see.

"Very good. Ah- Lord Ainz! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Her attention was immediately drawn to the new individual in the floor.

The lord of Nazarick had appeared and I didn't know it until he wanted me to, it was to be expected of such a being though. He walked to stand in between us, looking down at me still kneeling on the ground. "What we all do is for the bettering of Nazarick and it's people, no one person and their desires comes before the Tomb and Ainz Ooal Gown." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a very large and fat sack, it jingled as he tossed it into my hands. "We have the resources to help you in any situation that you come across."

"Thank you my lord, I am not worthy of such kindness"

"We expect a flawless performance from you Dalvir. I'll be transporting you a mile away from Nazarick and pointed in the direction of your destination, do not deviated from your path and you should have no problems." I didn't even get a chance to reply, I was in the wilderness again now, and my journey and had finally begun.

 **Reviews:**

 **Fleece Johnson- As of now, Dalvir's origin is a mystery even to me sort of (the best mysteries surprise even the author). Thanks for enjoying the story, hope to liked this chapter.**

 **RyuujiVantek- Can't speak on Gargantua, but I don't plan to introduce romance anytime soon, but that could change.**


End file.
